


Go home, my boy

by queenseptienna



Category: Punisher, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, pre slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott scappa dalla scuola e Logan va a riprenderselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go home, my boy

Scott afferrò l’asciugamano e se lo passò sulla testa, asciugandosi i capelli che gocciolavano da tutte le parti. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, serrati, per non rilasciare raggi. Ormai era abituato a farlo, nonostante si trovasse in una casa che di abituale aveva ben poco.  
Si era trasferito a New York dopo la morte di Jean. Non era mentalmente in grado di rimanere all’Istituto in quelle condizioni, non con Logan che gli girava attorno risvegliando in lui bisogni inopportuni. Jean sapeva _ovviamente_ – difficile tenere qualcosa di nascosto a una telepate – ma in quel momento… Scott non aveva resistito, non dopo essere andato a letto con lui, ed era scappato.  
Xavier sapeva dove si trovasse, ma lo aveva lasciato stare. L’importante era che non lo trovasse Logan.  
Una volta a viso asciutto afferrò gli occhiali che indossava normalmente (il visore era scomodo, oltre a dare un chiaro indizio sulla sua identità) e li indossò, immergendosi nuovamente nel suo mondo fatto di variazioni di rosso.  
Andò alla finestra e guardò fuori, contemplando lo skyline di una città che non visitava da molto tempo e… all’improvviso vide un uomo cadere da un palazzo. Un senso di agitazione lo colse, mentre il suo sguardo non seguì immediatamente il corpo che colpiva il terreno come un sacco di noci, ma si fissò sul punto di caduta. Laggiù, nel riquadro di una finestra, stava il Punitore.  
«Se vuoi un consiglio, non uscire da quella porta per andare a cercarlo.»  
Scott sussultò per lo spavento e si girò di colpo, una mano pronta ad abbassare gli occhiali.  
«Stai calmo cocco, sono solo io.» Logan era appoggiato alla cucina economica, cercando un sigaro nel giaccone e tirandolo fuori, se lo portò alle labbra e lo accese, spargendo grandi quantità di fumo puzzolente per la stanza. «Sono serio _slim_ , non vuoi sapere niente di Frank Castle, questa è la sua città.»  
«E di Devil. E di Spiderman.» ribatté Scott, senza capire. «Tu che ci fai qui, Logan?»  
Wolverine fece un sorrisino tirato. «Diciamo che il Professore mi abbia chiesto di tenerti d’occhio, ma che io sia partito ancora prima che lui me lo chiedesse perché non voglio che tu ti faccia male qui.»  
«So badare a me stesso.» Scott divenne nervoso. La situazione lo innervosiva. La presenza di Logan lo innervosiva. Tutto lo innervosiva. «E per l’amor del cielo, là fuori è appena morto un uomo!»  
L’altro fece spallucce. «Un mafioso, conoscendo il Punitore. Niente di che tu debba preoccuparti. Hai del whiskey in questa topaia?» domandò conoscendo già la risposta. Non si diede nemmeno pena di iniziare ad aprire tutti gli armadietti che immediatamente Scott scosse la testa in segno di diniego. «Non avevo dubbi.»  
  
  
«Wolverine. Immaginavo fossi tu, le voci circolano in fretta.» Frank Castle si sedette al bancone del bar e ordinò una Seven Up in bicchiere con una fetta di limone. «Il ragazzo?»  
«Il _mio_ ragazzo.» grugnì il mutante, fissando il Punitore da sopra il bicchiere di scotch. Scott, al suo fianco, si agitò quando lo vide.  
«Logan, per l’amor del cielo…»  
«Capisco.» rispose Castle, gettando una superficiale occhiata al profilo di Cyclope. «Vi voglio fuori dai miei affari, almeno che tu non voglia prenderle di nuovo, Wolverine.»  
Scott inarcò un sopracciglio. «Cosa stai dicen--»  
«Sta zitto, Scotty.» ringhiò Logan, non volendo mettere al corrente il suo ragazzo dell’unica volta in cui aveva deciso di dare una mano a Devil e Spidey per fermare l’ecatombe del Punitore ed era finito arso vivo e sepolto sotto uno schiacciasassi. No, _decisamente non era il caso_. «Ce ne andiamo domani.»  
«Domani sono già due giorni di ritardo, Logan. Buona conclusione della serata e porta a casa il tuo ragazzo. Qui non troverà quello che cerca, ma tu sai dove farglielo trovare.» si congedò il Punitore, lasciando i soldi della Seven Up sul bancone e dileguandosi per sempre nella notte.  
«Stasera era in vena di romanticismo.» Logan strizzò l’occhio a Scott, che arrossì sotto lo sguardo del compagno, il cui sguardo la diceva lunga. «Dai, ora andiamo a casa.»


End file.
